1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used with a wire-harness for automobiles.
2. Prior Art
A prior art connector used with a wire-harness for automobiles is disclosed in, for example, the Official Gazette of Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 1744/87. In this prior art connector, male and female connectors are provided with an electric contact in each of a locking portion and a locked portion on a side wall thereof so that the electric contacts provided in the locking and locked portions are connected to each other when the two connectors are fitted to each other and the locking and the locked portions are engaged with each other. An indication as to whether or not the fitting of the two connectors is perfect is given by an indicating lamp or the like provided in a circuit which is made conductive upon connection of the electric contacts.
In this type of connector, however, in which the electric contacts provided in the locking and the locked portions, respectively, are directly connected, it is required that at least one of the contacts yields to pressure when the connectors are fitted to each other. Accordingly, repeated fitting and detaching of the prior art connectors will cause metal fatigue and lead to an insecure connection between them.